willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:2019 Save N Large 500/@comment-37332664-20200202171737/@comment-97.104.228.54-20200212031558
Windows 95, aka Gnmkool186, please convert this plot only into a transcript. The episode begins with Honey the Hamster using the pies as a hill, singing “The Hills are Alive” from The Sound of Music (a 1965 20th Century Fox movie), Carmen comes in, and nicely tells Honey to get off of the pies. Honey, depressed, has to tell Carmen where the Circo is. Carmen says that they are in Hollywood, Honey the Hamster excitedly says that they’re in Hollywood, the lights, the music, and everything else the Magic globe will tell. The magic globe explains about Hollywood, California, and then they go to the Hollywood Beach Hotel (which is similar to Gaylord Palms in Orlando, Florida, and the Axiom from WALL-E) when they discover that the grass field outside the hotel is a lake, Carmen can see mermaids swimming and playing together, she wants to join some, so the transportation bed (which they are already in, has a dry towel, and a blanket that Carmen uses to make a mermaid tail out of it) head inside the shower and cleaning center (which has mermaids in it and is similar to the Repair Ward from WALL-E) Andy and Leo were taken to the cleaning room, which was outside the shower and cleaning center by the hotel bed cart bot. Carmen was taken there because the captain thought that her memory was faulty. WALL•E was there because he was cleaning the water on the floor while the mermaids were splashing, playing, and vocalizing. When they arrived, the scanner scans Carmen and the scanner detects it as “Most Beautiful Mermaid Butterfly”, and then the third CARSTIC grabbed and lifted Andy and Leo off of the MVR•A. The scanner arm scanned Honey but the other one failed to give him a red boot because he dodged it. It accidentally gave the boot to the scanner. Honey the Hamster also evaded a CARSTIC who tried to grab him. She jumped away from the MVR•A and tried to escape the CARSTIC, then Carmen was needed to become a mer-butterfly by a cleaning robot unit (PR-T from Wall-E) was held by another CARSTIC. The PR-T gave Carmen a makeup and a fun mermaid tail, and that hold her up long enough that the CARSTIC nicely grab her. The CARSTIC placed Carmen in a free waiting place and left. On the other side of Carmen's place were Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel having a sing-along party with the song “I Just Wanna Be” from the TV show Mako Mermaids, while Ava splashes Carmen that was unable to keep the makeup she had vacuumed inside her. She splashed the water on Carmen’s face. On another side of Carmen’s place was Coral and Shelly, twin sisters of Vitoline. Then Carmen saw some more mermaids singing along with the song “Under the Sea” from The Little Mermaid Jr, and then Carmen spotted the CARSTIC that carried Honey the Hamster while Andy and Leo walked inside the cleaning room after practicing some water balls, Carmen also saw a Wall-E unit spinning on the floor. The CARSTIC took Honey the Hamster to the cleaning room where the stallion brothers Ron and Jon started to investigate her. There were also some Mattel Cars, and some phones, which Andy and Leo are looking at, right next to the food court, in the cleaning room. Carmen was able to see what happened to Honey through the glass door of the diagnostic room. He was shocked when he realized that Ron’s hoof touched Honey’s nose, making Carmen scared. EVE's gun arm. He thought that the CARSTIC hurt her but the arm needed to be removed to investigate the glitches of the cleaning machines When the CARSTIC cleaned the underside of Honey’s bum, Carmen thought that Ron and Jon were trying to destroy Honey. Carmen was not able to stay at her place because Honey needs to be saved. She used some of Mako island’s powers (big wave) to destroy the devices that powered the energy wall of his place. The wall vanished and because Carmen was leaning towards it he fell to the floor of the ward, which started to make a radio play the song One Small Thing from My Little Pony the Movie. The CARSTIC and the mermaids turn at Carmen to see where the strange music is coming from. Carmen rushes through the glass door to the cleaning room and grabs the gun arm (EVE’s gun) from the CARSTIC who was holding it. Ron and Jon laugh, and Ron says that she’s gonna do it, while Honey tries to calm Carmen down but she fails because the CARSTIC tries to take the gun back from Carmen. Carmen’s Mako powers accidentally fire the gun and the projectile flies through the hole at the door and through the waiting room. It hits a switch at the wall. The destruction of the switch turned off all the CARSTIC and the energy walls. It also opened the main door of the shower and cleaning center. The mermaids are excited that their showers are over, but at first but then they left their places and started happily move around. They break through the glass door and lift Carmen up and carried her away from the center. Andy and Leo chased after them. An alarm went off, Luna the Moon woke up and sounded the alarms, and said that the repair ward was on fire. The mermaids created even more big waves across the flood, they stopped and saw smoke, but it was actually Luna the Moon, Luna the Moon sees the mermaids from the repair ward. Honey the Hamster says that they’re really going to do it now. The mermaids sing along with Carmen during the “Luna, Come and Play” song, and then Luna the Moon greets them and welcomes them to Hollywood, California. Honey the Hamster then says “Wait, the alarm’s still going off!”, and then the cameras in the hotel are seen along with SECURIT-E robots telling them to hold still and take the picture, the picture is taken, and a possible reference to the ”Caution Rogue Robots” sign from Wall-E, Luna the Moon grabs Andy, Carmen, Leo, and Honey. And they escape, the mermaids tell Carmen that they’ll meet her outside the hotel. Inside the elevator, Carmen, Leo, Andy, and Honey suddenly see the Pinkfong princess song “The Little Mermaid” appear on the TV, Carmen sings along with the song at “Everybody, let’s sing together!”, then Luna the Moon tells Carmen that the mermaids will be meeting you outside the hotel so they can be safe. Outside the hotel, Luna the Moon takes them around Nox Studios (from Minecraft Movie Star) the most beautiful studio in Hollywood. Carmen, Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel surprised excitedly, get to see the whole stage. Luna the Moon takes them on a tour inside the studio, meeting characters such as Blaze, Flik, Wall-E, EVE, and more. Wall-E and Eve greet Carmen Mariposa to the studio, and M-O gives her a massage, Carmen gives a handshake to M-O, and then Luna the Moon takes Andy, Carmen, and Leo around the movie sets of Nox Studios movies. After the tour, Luna the Moon sees Ava crying and tells Luna that she misses Mako Island, Luna the Moon tells Ava that there’s something good to remember, and Carmen tells Ava something good and better than depression, a song. Carmen sings “One Exciting Thing” along with the others, during the song, a cameo of PR-T can be seen making Carmen a Mer-Butterfly princess of excitement, there are also cameos of Mater the Greater, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and Cars 3, also seen during the song. After the song, Carmen and the others laugh. Carmen says that one exciting thing can make a magical difference, and Ava says “Thank you, Carmen!”, and then Carmen starts acting out a school bus of death battle with Miss Fritter, and Carmen’s Mako Mermaid powers send Miss Fritter flying out of the backstage, Luna the Moon, Leo, and Andy cheer in excitement, Luna the Moon says that Carmen is going to be a big star. At night, the Hollywood red carpet awards are happening, Maria Mariposa arrives on the scene and asks Sam and Lucie Hopper what’s happening, and then the water filled limousine arrives, Leo Chockers gives a main announcement and welcomes the mer-butterfly Carmen to the red carpet, everyone cheers in excitement, Maria Mariposa excitedly says “That’s my daughter! Yay!”, and then Carmen is interviewed by a bunch of Hollywood reporters, and then the reporters tell Carmen that there is one exciting thing that Carmen and the mermaids will like, a swimming pool at the top, The crowd cheers, Carmen gives a kiss and says “That’s exciting! Thank you!” and puts her crown on then kisses everyone some hearts, and then Carmen, Amaris, Ava, Naia, Jewel, and Neptina now in their swimming pool have fun, Neptina tells Carmen and the mermaids to follow her underwater, Carmen looks at the underwater of the swimming pool, Carmen sees lots of cool mermaid stuff, and sees Luna the Moon in the sky with her hat on, Carmen and the mermaids swim to the surface of the swimming pool, and thank Luna the Moon for helping Carmen be a big star at the red carpet awards. Ava, who is looking away, is splashed by the water bucket which Luna the Moon was holding in her hand, Carmen tells Luna the Moon that she had an amazing time at Hollywood for the red carpet awards, and says that she and the other mermaids wanna learn more. Luna the Moon says “There’s always more to learn about anywhere here in Hollywood, but remember, there’s always tomorrow.” And then Carmen and the mermaids dance along with the instrumental of the song “One Small Thing”, then the whistle from the show is heard, as Luna the Moon’s face and hands are absent, but her hat stays intact.